


Make a Goddess bleed

by Darksilversilhouette



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Character Study, Other, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 19:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksilversilhouette/pseuds/Darksilversilhouette
Summary: They would make them pay. Humans, their world, his Goddess; all of them will pay.





	Make a Goddess bleed

Puppets on strings. Marionettes. Little playthings.

It was what they had been.

He thought with disgust.

They were not like others. No. They had been different from the beginning.

They were those beautiful porcelain dolls behind the glass pane. The curtains would be drawn. Puppeteers' fingers would pull on the strings. And they, oblivious to all of it, would bend to their every whim.

They were the pieces of the chessboard the president moved around his board. SOLDIER were pawns and Sephiroth was the queen. Once bored, with a swipe of his hand, he could throw them away, down the board, and they would break into a million pieces against the cold harsh ground.

They were toys, professors' playthings to push their pins in whenever they wanted. Only they had been too blind, too young to see it yet.

They had never been human beings, never. They had no human rights.

Specimens. Experiments. Tools. Killing machines.

Monsters.

They didn't have the right to feel. They had to kill. They had to win wars for humans' greed.

They were left to die, be it on the battle field or the cold metal beds in the labs. They had to fight tooth and nail to survive.

No one would mourn their death if they were to die.

They were forsaken. Damned.

They had been used all their lives.

And they stopped it. Finally.

Humans were too blind, if they thought they could hold them back from what was rightfully theirs. All those years of lies and lies and lies only served to uncover the truth for them in the end.

Humans were too foolish, if they thought keeping them separated would be of any help. They would have found each other, one way or the other.

They had been far too strong to remain in one place and be left unnoticed.

_Angeal…_

His honor and pride was what had killed him in the end. Humans, humanity, this world, they didn't deserve such virtue. In the end, his childhood friend had been too weak, too pure to hold against such a taint, such a poison. He hadn't been able to accept that all those years of following his ethics had all been in vain.

_Sephiroth…_

His friend had been brilliant. In fact, too brilliant. Shin-Ra had always underestimated him. Thinking that by keeping him away from information, emotions, everything, they could restrain the true monster that lurked within him. They had fed him lies and lies… They had bereft him of everything…

A weak, yet genuine smile curved his lips.

And yet, they had made his friend strong. They had strengthened the very monster they had been so afraid of. They had dug their graves with their own hands, and they had been oblivious to it all along.

How could they be so blind? How could they not know that everything had a limit? Didn't Shin-Ra know that once the push became shove, they wouldn't just sit back and watch?

They wouldn't break.

None of them.

Most definitely not Sephiroth.

His friend was indestructible.

And so was he.

Humans would soon pay the price for their mistakes. They would pay the price for all the lies, for all the pain, for all the sorrow they had caused.

In trying to break them to pieces, they had made them perfectly immaculate.

And now.

It was late, too late to undo them.

Genesis knew _he_ was waiting.

Even he, himself had been waiting.

They were waiting.

A weak moan passed his lips as his Goddess' anger shot through him in a searing pain.

His thoughts were scattered, as if swatted away by a hand. His body had been chained and shackled, held in a cage, in the prison of his loving Goddess.

She was wrong. If she thought that this could hold him back, she was wrong.

His hand twitched slightly.

She was the one who had created all of this. There was no turning back now. She had to pay the price for the mistake she had made. In fact, all those mistakes she made.

For drawing him to his knees.

For the life he had been denied.

For the tears he had shed.

For the pride he had lost…

Fury rippled around him in waves. The flames so hot, so scorching they were hellish. They had been building inside him for far too long; year upon year of pent up hate and rage.

And now, there was no other way but to release them.

She would pay for it all.

He would make her pay.

He, the lowly monster, would rise one day; higher and higher than any being had.

He would burn it all.

He would find her.

And he would make her bleed.


End file.
